


Dance With Me Under These Bright Lights

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, slight Jandi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Wanna dance?"Cyrus and friends are at their very first high school dance. But, why is Cyrus in a corner with the punch and pretzels?





	Dance With Me Under These Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt asked of me on Tumblr and shout out to mythicol for asking if I can post this on AO3 too so I can share with all the lurking TyRus fans here.
> 
> I made a few edits and minor adjustments but otherwise, it's the same story as the one posted on Tumblr.

It was almost routine now. After all, it was the same when they were in Middle School. Andi and Jonah would go to the dance together. Cyrus would go with Buffy. Buffy would get asked to dance. She would ask Cyrus first if it was okay and he would say “Go ahead, I’ll be here with the punch and pretzels”. And there he was by the punch and pretzels, watching everyone else have a great time.

He really thought their first High School dance would be different, though, since he actually had a boyfriend. A real, breathing, human boy who liked him.

But, that boy was currently dancing with a girl from the girls’ basketball team. She was new to Jefferson and was having a hard time adjusting. So, the basketball coach had asked TJ to take her to make her feel welcome, assuming that the sophomore didn’t have a date since he and Cyrus weren’t out as a couple yet.

Initially, Cyrus had been upset. He thought he was finally going to get his dance. You know, the sweet, romantic, heart-pumping, butterflies fluttering in his stomach slow dance that he often saw in movies that he swore he never watched. But, the girl, Lizzie, wasn’t bad. She was nice, actually. If TJ had to go with anyone else to the dance other than him, he wouldn’t mind Lizzie.

Cyrus sighed as he picked up the plate of chips and salsa and began to eat, eyes sweeping over his dancing schoolmates. He spotted Jonah and Andi at the corner, jumping and twisting around. Buffy with the boy from the track team was just near them. But, TJ and Lizzie were nowhere to be found.

Cyrus tried to stop the rising panic and anxiety in his stomach. What if TJ and Lizzie were having a moment?! What if TJ realized he liked her more than he liked Cyrus?! What if TJ broke up with him?!

Stomach churning, Cyrus placed the plate of chips back on the table. He didn’t feel like eating anymore.

He should just go home.

“There you are.”

Cyrus swung around so fast that his foot got caught in his other foot and he almost fell backward, if not for TJ grabbing him by the arms and pulling him back.

“Careful there, Underdog,” he said with a laugh.

Not usually a petty person, Cyrus pursed his lips before turning his head away, stubbornly. 

“Cyrus?”

“Where were you?” 

“Lizzie had to go home early so I just walked her to the entrance."

Such a gentleman. Cyrus felt his heart soften but now he felt guilty for thinking the worse.

TJ must have seen the look on his face (why did Cyrus have to wear his emotions so openly?!) because he went, “You didn’t think that I was… doing something else with her… were you?”

“Um…”

“Cyrus.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I can’t help it. No one knows you’re my… boyfriend,” he whispered the last word. “Almost every girl and a couple of gay guys here want a chance to be with you.”

TJ raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching to an amused smile. “There are other gay guys in school?”

“TeeJay!” 

His boyfriend laughed. “Well, they can hit on me all they want. But… there’s only one guy I’d rather be with.”

TJ flashed him a sweet and blinding smile that made Cyrus go weak in the knees. 

Just then, the upbeat pop song slowly turned into a soft ballad. The students on the dance floor paired up. A few who didn’t have dates opted to leave and return to their seats.

Cyrus looked longingly at the dancing couples, wishing he and TJ could be a part of that too.

“Wanna dance?”

Surprised, Cyrus turned to TJ, confused. “Really?”

“Why not? You’re my boyfriend aren’t you?”

“But, we’re not-.”

“Maybe it’s time.” TJ held out a hand to him, invitingly. “If you don't mind, I'd like to make this... us... official... to everyone."

Cyrus could only stare at his boyfriend in bewilderment. He was serious. TJ was serious.

"I don’t want to make you this upset again," TJ continued, eyes begging him to accept. "I don’t want you to keep thinking that I might run off with someone else. Cyrus, I like you and only you. I want everyone to know that.”

Suddenly filled with nerves, Cyrus swallowed the lump in this throat. “What if… they stop liking you for dating… for dating me. I… I don’t want anything to happen to you. Kids are cruel. High school is cruel.”

“I can handle anything. What I can’t handle is you being hurt just because everyone else is too prejudiced to realize that two guys can be together too.”

“But…”

“Cyrus… please dance with me.”

It was the pleading tone in his voice and the look of desperate hurt on his face that made Cyrus feel a spark of bravery. Stretching his hand out, he finally took the hand offered to him. It was his consent for what they were about to do. For what they were about to tell everyone without any words.

Forcing himself not to look at everyone else, Cyrus allowed TJ to lead him to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on TJ’s shoulders, who in turn, placed his on Cyrus’ waist. Together, they began to sway to the music.

The weird feeling in his stomach was increasing tenfold and Cyrus wasn’t sure if it was anxiety or butterflies. He tried to ignore everyone else around them but he could feel the eyes. They were staring. Judging.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a few students whispering.

“Don’t look at them,” TJ said, softly and Cyrus finally looked up to meet the other’s gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to sparkle under the bright lights.

TJ smiled, softly, a smile he only reserved for Cyrus. “Just look at me. Look only at me. No one else is here. No one else matters. It’s just you and me, Underdog. Okay?”

Cyrus’ heart fluttered and he nodded. “Okay.”

Smiling, he leaned into TJ, pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes met and Cyrus knew that this was right. The moment was right.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Cyrus closed his eyes, pressing himself closer to TJ. And looking through the slit of his lids, he saw that TJ’s eyes had also closed as they continued to sway to the gentle music.

At that moment, it really felt like it was just the two of them. Just Cyrus and TJ dancing under the lights. No one else mattered.

In the end, Cyrus did get his sweet, romantic, heart-pumping, butterflies fluttering in his stomach dance. 

They may not know what will happen after the music ends. But, Cyrus knew that he wasn’t going to be alone. They would face it all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on thinkingabouttyrus.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
